


Supernatural 221B

by Stareena



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ruby is mentioned, Sam Winchester is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, London's most famous detective and his trusty blogger Dean Winchester have just stumbled onto another case! Supernatural and Sherlock Crossover AU Extravaganza!!</p><p>Based on this post. http://hey-you598.tumblr.com/post/100639694018/theflyingdoe-supernatural-x-bbc-sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaintinDestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/gifts).



Standing in the mist, hands in his pockets, the tall silhouette of the man in the trench coat stood out against the police that milled about around him. This was Castiel, London’s famous detective. Even from behind him, I could tell that his eyes were squinting, taking in every inch of the scene before him, analyzing and storing the information for clues. Not moving, he was like another monument. But he would not move even when police approached him. He had chosen his spot meticulously.

“I got your message.” I ran up to Castiel, slightly out of breath.

“Man was shot and killed in a locked room, locked from the inside, no windows and only one door.” Was his greeting. This was not an uncommon one.

“Suicide?” I asked. Looking around the street.

“No.” He replied.

“Then… why are we out here?”

“Because this was murder.” Castiel turned and looked at me before his face fell for a moment.

Turning to follow his look I noticed a familiar looking town car with the back door open, stepping out, impeccably dressed was Castiel’s older brother, Gabriel.

“This……must…..be something political then…yes?” I turned and looked back to Castiel in time for him to step around me, his focus complete on his older brother.

“Go away.” He said abruptly.

“Cas, now is that anyway to greet your big brother?” Gabriel smiled a shark like smile. It made me shiver.

“I am in the middle of something here, Gabriel. Your presence is not required.” Castiel’s face was stern.

“Why do you think I got dressed up and came rushing down here? To take in the view?” Gabriel’s face slowly drew in from his faux jovial self and became the all too familiar mask that Dean Winchester, blogger and friend to Castiel, had seen.

“Surely it was to tell me to leave this case alone, that the police would muck it up enough to get it wrong and that your agenda would continue as you please.” Castiel glanced back at me for a moment before looking back at his brother.

“Good, so I don’t have to say it myself.” Gabriel brushed off his sleeves.

“But you know this is murder.”

“Yes, brother dear, we both know this is murder.” Gabriel moved in close to Castiel’s face, causing my friend to look up and away from him, “Leave it alone.” Stepping back Gabriel smiled and looked around the street as police continued to mill back and forth from vehicles to the building. “Well now, that wasn’t so bad a chat.” A quick glance in my direction and with a curt but polite nod, he acknowledged my existence, “Dean,” Before sliding back into his town car and disappearing into the early morning light.

Walking up to Castiel’s side, I could tell that the exchange had left a mark on him.

“You okay, man? Your brother can be a total douche nozzle-“

“Do you know what this means, Dean?” Castiel looked at me, his blue eyes intense.

“No.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“It means that this is something far bigger if my brother is telling me to back off.” Castiel glanced at me for a moment before.

A soft tinkling of a bell indicated that Castiel had received a text message, from Her.

“56.” I replied, a smug smile on my face as we began walking towards the house.

“What?” He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, looked at the screen, and then replaced the phone in his pocket, having sent no reply.

“56 text messages received, that I know of.” A glance from my friend was all I got in reply, “Damnit Cas, send her a message back,” I stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, “Tell her you want to meet her for drinks or something.” I bobbed my eyebrows up and down to indicate my intentions but it seemed to have no effect on my companion.

“Dean, there is a dead body and a murder to be solved, I don’t have time for,” and he returned the eyebrow bobbing before pushing past me into the house. Sighing, I followed in.

Walking into the back of the building, it was clear that it was a pharmacy of some sort. A locally owned type, the kind that still processed film. Making our way towards the murder scene, we were greeted by Detective Inspector Robert Singer.

“Bobby.” I smiled and shook his hand.

“Dean.” He nodded back, “Cas. We could sure use your boys’ help on this one.” He scratched his head and looked at his pad of paper, “Corner is saying that there does not seem to be any gun shot residue on the victims hands which would mean that the victim would have had to have been shot by someone else, but the booth was locked from the inside. So unless he unlocked it and let someone in, I’m stumped. Oh and there’s one more thing.” He indicated for us to follow him, walking back to the manager’s office. It took a few moments as an officer brought up on a computer what they were looking for but they found it. Turning the monitor to show us the camera store footage, it appeared a man entered the booth and closed the door. “That’s the vic.” Bobby said. A few buttons pressed, the time stamp moved quickly into the future before someone, an older woman appeared. The film was slowed down to regular speed. “And that is one of the two owners, Mrs. Cecil. She found the body this morning when she was getting ready for opening.” The woman knocked a couple of times before looking for a key on her key ring and opening the door. Covering her mouth she appeared to scream and then run out of frame before Bobby straightened up. “The rest is us traipsing through.”

“Anyone else have a key?” I asked automatically.

“Just the Owners and the Vic.” Bobby looked up from the keyboard and at the both of us.

Another bell tinkling on Castiel’s phone and a grin from me.

“May we see the scene?” Castiel asked, his face nondescript, made the text message even funnier to me.

“Be my guest.” Bobby held out his hand to us, as we turned and walked back towards the room.

Walking in I looked around the room. The walls were painted black and there was a lot of equipment in the small space.

“I suppose with the decline of traditional cameras, the Cecil’s needed to do more than just photo development?” Castel turned and looked at Bobby.

“Uh, yeah,” He looked at his pad of paper, taking it out from his pocket, “They transfer 8mm film to dvd or bluray or photos to CD format, make posters from all sorts of pictures. Photo retouching. If it’s film or photo related they would do it.” He looked up and at the equipment.

“Did the vic have any enemies?” I asked, looking back at Bobby.

“Adam Milligan? No, Just a kid really. 19 years old, Pre med student, working his way through school, single mom, Dad’s not in the picture. He works here as much as he can, his mom works as a waitress to make ends meet, according to Mrs. Cecil. When he’s not working, he’s studying. When he’s not studying, he’s working.”

“All work and no play makes Adam a dull boy.” I smiled and looked at Castiel, he grimaced. Taking an interest in the film projector, I continued asking Bobby questions, “What time did he come in to work last night?”

“About 4pm. He said he had a big project to work on for a customer but whatever that was, there seems to be no record of it. Mrs. Cecil doesn’t work in this area of the store and neither does her husband, they let Adam run it. So we are getting a list of the employees that work with Adam at the counter to see if anyone remembers what that project could be or who the customer might be.” Bobby smiled softly as if to say sorry.

“I don’t suppose they have any records….”

“If there are of this project then they are missing too.”

“Of course.”

“I have to rule this a suicide until I’m told differently.” Bobby said shaking his head, “Which will most likely kill his mother.” He scratched his beard, “I need a drink.” He said under his breath.

“Friday, we still on for drinks?” I asked suddenly remembering we meant to get together last week and had to cancel.

“Of course, want to go to your brother’s place? Maybe talk some sense into him?” Bobby asked, a little quietly.

I looked away for a moment.

Ever since Dad died and left us the bar, The Impala, Sammy changed. He started drinking heavily, the money for the bar has been questionable as of late and even his girl, Ruby has left. I was glad to hear that. I thought she was the one that was keeping him on the sauce, turned out, he started drinking more without her around. Now I kinda miss the demon-hearted bitch.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good. An impromptu intervention.” I nodded. I had been looking forward to getting soused myself to forget the troubles of the bar and Sammy and even Cas for a while. But there’s no rest for the wicked, is there?

“Well, we can go to someplace else. I understand that the Mystic Falls Brewery is really nice.”

I turned and looked at Bobby.

“That you can say that to me… ”

Bobby started chuckling.

“I don’t have time for that hipster, Avant-Gard bullshit where ever drink has a name and a decoration. No. My place is just fine.”

Castiel came out of the room and walked past me quickly. Looking at Bobby questioningly, I followed in Castiel’s wake.

“Cas!” I called after him.

“She’s in trouble Dean.” He began flagging down a taxi from the street outside the pharmacy.

“What about Adam?” I asked.

“Who?”

“The victim.”

“It’s obvious what happened here,” he said waving his hand frantically.

“Not to me.”

“No time to explain.” He said as a taxi approached.

“She’s done this before. Cried wolf.” I pointed out.

“But this time, the wolf is circling.” He smiled and jumped in and away he was.

“What’s that about?” Bobby asked as he approached behind me. Closing my eyes, I realized what Castiel met. Waving my hand for a taxi, I was greatful one was close by.

“I’ll text you, we may need back up.”

“For?” Bobby shrugged.

“Crowley.”

*******

When Castiel doesn’t want to be followed, he can lose a person. When he wants to disappear, he can be like smoke in fog, when he is focused, he can be your worst nightmare. Unfortunately when it comes to the fairer sex and specifically this particular one, Castiel’s mind short circuits and all reason leaves him making him easy to track. I am pretty sure that it was not even a state of love or wanting to get laid. There was just something about this chick that drove him kinda batty at times. Maybe it was this reason that he couldn’t figure out that drew him like a moth to a flame. He needed more information. Which suited her just fine because she loved changing the game on him. Just when he felt like he was starting to understand her, she would do something completely different and set him back to square one. On one hand, it was a dick move to do to a dude, on the other hand, it was pretty awesome to watch someone, any one get to Castiel like that. So you can say I have mixed feelings when it came to Meg Masters.

There she was, standing in the middle of a large warehouse, hair neatly done up, beautiful sky blue dress strapless dress on, looking like she was about to go out to the Opera, except terrified. But there was something wrapped around her throat, something that did not fit the style of the outfit. Laying on my stomach in the dark, it took a minute for me to realize what it was.

“Detonation cord.” I whispered to myself. Crowley had wrapped it around her neck, so it would blow her head off, with minimal damage done to the building. Looking about I tried to figure out where Castiel was, where Crowley was and who else could be here, how we could save Meg from this situation (intact) and get out of this alive.

“The trigger can’t have more than a 25 yard range to it so they must be very close by.” I heard behind me. Rolling around in the dark onto my back I looked up at Castiel.

“You knew?”

“That you would follow me here? Of course.” He helped to pull me to my feet. “Why else do you think I took the scenic route when her life was in danger?” He squinted at me a look of questionable curiosity as if he truly did not understand how I could not put it together. I shook my head.

“How do we save her?” I asked.

“You don’t.” I heard a familiar voice behind us, further in the darkness. Turning around we peered into the nothing as a smug figure stepped out, “Hello boys.”

“Crowley.” I growled.

“When you say it that way, you make me tingly in all sorts of naughty places Dean.” Crowley smiled.

“What do you want with her, Crowley?” Castiel asked, his face resolute as was his stance.

“I was hoping that Ms. Masters and I could have a little chat about some photos she was having developed. When she wouldn’t talk I went to the developer and had a chat with him.”

“Adam.” Dean stated.

“Mr. Milligan was not interested in hearing what I had to say, so I made sure he had nothing to say ever again either.” Crowley smiled as he walked towards Meg in the center of the room. Looking at Castiel, we followed him.

“You murdered Adam.” I asked.

“Not I!” He turned and placed his hands on his chest, as if he was appalled I could suggest such a thing. The dickbag. “But, it’s been done.”

“Effectively.”Castiel stated, checking the room.

“Yes. I have that effect when I do my job.” Crowley looked at Meg and ran a finger down a cheek, “I wish I could say that of all my employees.”

“Employees?” I looked at Meg then to Castiel.

“Oh, hadn’t you heard? Didn’t you know? Snoogums here has been working for me for some time, gathering me evidence and blackmailing others. She’s rather good at convincing people to fall in love with them.” Crowley looked at Castiel, “Even those that claim to not feel human emotions.” His face broke into a wide smile.

Meg shook her head no but the damage had already been done, I could see the slight dimming in the blue eyes of my friend. Doubt had been born.

“You listen here you sunofabitch, you let her go or so help me-“ I started to reach back for my pistol when I stopped, seeing a red dot appear on Castiel’s chest. Someone in the darkness had a scope from a gun aimed at my friend.

“Or what?” Crowley looked at me intently, “I’m sorry, you were saying?” I put my hands up slowly and kept them where he could see them.

“You dick.”

“Your mama.” He said softly.

“So what happens now? You kill us all?” Castiel asked calmly, despite having a red dot on his chest.

“I want those photos.” He turned and looked at Meg.

“I didn’t have them processed.” She said.

“Then why did you see the little twerp?”

“I was going to have them printed and brought to you but I didn’t take the SD card to the kid yet.” Her cheeks reddened.

“What kind of photos are we talking about?” Castiel asked.

“This is none of your concern, this is between an employee and her employer.” Crowley bit back.

“The card is in my bracelet. Where I always keep it.” She looked at Crowley with a glare that could melt a glacier.

Weighing his options, he walked around behind her, where her hands had been tied and removed the one bracelet she was wearing. It was a large cuff style bracelet that I remember her wearing a dozen times. There was a large blue stone in the cuff. She used to say she wore it because it reminded her of Cas’ eyes.

Looking at the inside of the bracelet, he looked up at Meg.

“Twist the stone clockwise.” She said. “The latch will open and that’s where the card is kept. All of the pictures are on there.” She looked up at Castiel, intently.

I looked back at the bracelet. All this time she was spying on people for Crowley, on Castiel too? I knew this chick was no good. When we get out of here, I’m taking Castiel to a whorehouse and-

The scream from Crowley pierced the silence enough that made me start. In a blur, Meg and Castiel both were moving, Castiel grabbed my gun while Meg grabbed me and dropped me to the floor. Shooting twice, Castiel hit the floor waited a moment before he told us to run.

Outside of the warehouse I stood blinking unsure of what happened. Castiel pocketed my gun just as the lights from the police cars were seen in the distance. Meg and Castiel were both giggling.

“Meg, Are you okay?” He asked brushing her hair back.

“What… just happened?” I asked.

“Shut up.” She smiled, pushing him back a little before pulling him back in towards her.

“You’ll have to run again.” Castiel said softly.

“Again?” I looked at the couple then at the warehouse, why weren’t we running?

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She smirked.

He bent down and kissed her fully as if this was the last kiss two people would ever share. I stood dumbfounded. A smile was shocking to see on Castiel’s face but this?! Had I been the romantic type I would have found this kiss to be one. Also, I couldn’t help but notice that this kiss seemed … familiar.

“I… uh… there is… Crowley…. Um… Police……” I muttered not really wanting to disturb them.

“I’ll miss you.” He smiled, tapping her nose.

“No you won’t, you have Dean.” She grinned looking at me as she backed away.

Castiel squinted at me as I looked at him. I smiled shrugging my shoulders.

“I have no…” I started to say before I realized that she was gone, “So what just happened? What has happened?”

“Apparently Meg, who has been working for Crowley at my behest, trying to ascertain who he has interests in, acquired some photos that he wanted. She was to bring the original SD card to Crowley. However we were wanting her to see if Crowley was on to her or not. Regrettably Adam Milligan was a casualty in that exchange.”

“Okay,” I stood in disbelief, still more from the kiss. “And in there?”

“Her bracelet was a safety device. Turn the stone, and it emits a pepper spray into your eyes.” Castiel chuckled. “Meg had to be loosened out of her bonds to have the bracelet removed and pulled the cord off her neck when he turned the stone. I grabbed your gun and shot at the gunman, while she grabbed you and pulled you to safety.” Castiel stood waiting for the police as they pulled up and parked in front of them.

I looked at him, shocked.

“How did you see the gunman?”

He cleared his throat.

“There was no gunman.”

“What?”

“There was… no gunman, doesn’t matter.”

“The red dot on your chest?”

“He had a battery operated laser pointer tapped to a railing, I saw it flutter down as I looked back after shooting.”

I looked at him and laughed.

“Like for cats?”

“Yes, like for cats.”

I closed my eyes and realized Crowley had his hands in his pockets the whole time, he could have operated the laser pointer any time, up till he got the bracelet off. At that point I had stopped looking at Castiel.

“And Adam?”

“Adam Milligan was an unfortunate casualty, but not as Detective Inspector Singer said. He was one of Gabriel’s. It was a fake backstory. Gabriel will handle that end of clean up. Crowley is on the run for now as is Meg.”

"But how did Adam die?" I asked him.

"A 22 caliber bullet loaded into the film projector will have gotten stuck but it is rather small. When he tried to jimmy out the stuck item, trying to fix the machine, the speed of the projector sent the bullet flying at the right amount of speed at the right height to pierce his heart. Just enough to do damage and to kill him, making it look like a gunshot when it wasn't really."

“So all is right with the world once more?” I asked my friend, smiling. His slight grin faded.

“No. We must find the photos Crowley is after.” He said as Bobby walked up to him.

“So what’s all this?”

“Um…?” Castiel looked at me.

“Cats, lots of them. We’re going for a drink detective, care to join us?” I asked brightly.

Bobby looked from me to Castiel then back to me.

“Is cats code for something?” He asked.

“Not at all.” Castiel smiled.

“Oh Christ this has something to do with your brother.”

“Why would you think that?” I asked.

“Cause he’s smiling and that scares me to death.” Bobby looked at Cas who stopped smiling so broadly.

“Come on. Sure a detective of your status is not needed at a noise disturbance, let me buy you a drink at my bar.” I said, walking towards his car. Castiel followed after.

“Fine. But someday, you’re gonna tell me what you two don’t tell me all the time.”

“Deal.” I slid into his passenger side while Castiel slid in the back.

“Hey, can we listen to the classic rock station?” I asked as Bobby got in to the car.

“Driver picks the music while the passenger shuts his cakehole.”

“Bitch.”

“Idgit.”

“Assbutts.”

Bobby and I looked into the back seat at Castiel.

“Just trying to contribute to the conversation.” He said, looking out the window.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the "science" involved with gun shots and with film projectors, So I am asking you dear gentle reader to simply enjoy the story for what it is and not question the science to harshly. Please. This was written quickly. :)
> 
> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
